Plue
Plue is the bearer of the Rave Stone, as well as a companion to the Rave Warriors. Appearance Plue is a stout, white creature, reminiscent of a snowman, that only comes up to three feet in height. He has a rounded head that is a tad too big for his body, with a horn for a nose that strongly resembles a carrot. Additionally, Plue also has some resemblance to a canine with his monosyllabic pattern of speech, and occasional tendency to walk on all fours. When he is hungry, Plue's nose would deflate.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 5, page 7 Similarly, when overheated, his whole body wrinkles, and eventually decompresses entirely. Despite its tendency to shrivel under several circumstances, Plue's nose is incredibly hard, enough to pierce through objects of varying hardness, from human fleshRave Master Manga: Chapter 2, page 3 to Dark Brings. Personality Plue has strong affections for lollipops. The only word he is capable of saying is "puun", which Griffon Kato seems to be able to understand. He gets easily sidetracked by trivial things, often chasing after peculiar insects and butterfliesRave Master Manga: Chapter 47.1, page 12, or falling asleep at random moments.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 5, page 21 Despite his small size and overall fragility, Plue does not back away from a fight. He would aid in battle by throwing stones, or giving his enemies lollipops. He is also extremely loyal to his friends, to the point where he willingly sacrifices himself to protect Shiba Roses from the Overdrive.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 1, page 46 Plue, however, cries very easily. History Plue was born in the Kingdom of Symphonia, and had been a very close companion to Resha Valentine. He joined Shiba in the war against the Dark Bring, after Resha's presumed death.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 1, pages 41 - 42 When the Overdrive ensued, Plue took the brunt of the explosion in order to save Shiba. This, however, did not kill him, but the impact of the Overdrive had caused the Rave Stone to shatter into pieces, sending Plue flying as well.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 1, page 46 Upon being thrown to and washed ashore in some remote island, Plue desperately attempted to cross the ocean despite his inability to swim. Exhausted, he is eventually found by Griffon Kato, who interrogated Plue on whether or not the latter is a member of the Pudding Army, the islanders' arch nemeses.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 47.1, pages 3 - 6 To Griff's astonishment, Plue's nose deflated, which he later discovered to be because of hunger. He offers Plue a lollipop (the latter's first time eating such treat), and is enthralled upon Plue's enthusiastic consumption of the sweet. Plue is moved to tears over the scrumptious treat.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 47.1, pages 7 - 9 Having taken a liking to Plue, Griffon (apparently addressed as "General" in the island) invited the latter to join his forces in their war against the Pudding Army. There, Plue met the peculiar creatures Mikan, Risa, and Teppei.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 47.1, pages 9 - 10 Griffon's attempts at intimidating Plue are put to naught when Plue began chasing after a butterfly. As they wind up into a cliff, overlooking the sea, Plue explained his reason for attempting to cross the ocean, just as Risa announced the Pudding Army's attack on the island. Rave Master Manga: Chapter 47.1, pages 12 - 13 The island's little troupe of defenders fended off against the Pudding Army, with Plue being the designated Mercenary Captain.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 47.1, page 15 They were initially overpowered, and upon seeing Griff crying in helplessness, Plue jetted off with the island's only boat, crashed against the waves, and flew straight towards the Pudding Army's ship, only to stop a few feet short from landing on deck.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 47.1, pages 16 - 19 Falling instead beneath the ship, Plue pressed his nose against the hull, and single-handedly stopped the ship from advancing (in reality, the ship had hit by a huge rock beneath the surface of the ocean). The impact of the Pudding Army's ship forcing itself against Plue (the rock) had caused it to explode.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 47.1, pages 20 - 23 Griffon and his troupe mistook Plue to be killed in the explosion, and revered his apparent sacrifice (addressing him as Master Plue since then). Plue, on the other hand, was blown away once again, landing on a Pudding Army lifeboat (conveniently stocked with food), and drifting onto the oceans until Haru chances upon him, a good year later.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 47.1, page 25 Synopsis Intro arc Plue is accidentally caught by Haru Glory while the lad is fishing. Haru delivers Plue to his sister, Cattleya, who describes Plue as a "dog" because of his four legs, and monosyllabic pattern of speech.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 1, pages 9 - 12 Haru grows fonder of Plue after the latter eats the sweets in Haru's room. Upon seeing Plue (now addressed by Haru as "Shabutarou"), Gemma breaks out in laughter. While the two discuss serious matters over Haru's family, Plue naps outside.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 1, pages 15 - 18 After a series of events in which Haru meets an old man named Shiba, and even engaged in a little brawl, Plue meets with Haru once more in the forest. Shiba is surprised to see him, and reveals that he had been searching for Plue, an old friend of his, for 50 years. When Shiba asks to have Plue back, Haru refuses, and the old man recounts their story.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 1, pages 35 - 39 As Shiba explains his need to destroy the Dark Bring with the Rave, he reveals that the only one capable of locating the holy stones is Plue, the Rave Bearer.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 1, page 49 Later on, Plue watches an unconscious Shiba together with the Glory kids. When Haru does not heed Cattleya attention, the latter uses Plue as a weapon, and stabs her brother with Plue's nose.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 2, page 4 After Feber attacks the Glory residence, Plue heads back inside to Shiba, sits on him, and rapidly shakes his head, creating enough friction to produce a thin line of smoke. Seeing however, that Shiba remains unconscious, Plue heads away.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 2, pages 25 - 27 Later on, as Haru engages Feber in a fight, Plue offers the Rave Stone to the former's assistance.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 2, page 29 Plue is conflicted when Haru refuses to become the next Rave Master, and when Shiba calls for him, he follows his former master.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 2, page 45 Despite this, he eventually returns to Haru's side, and stops Gemma's bleeding. He motions for Haru to follow him afterwards, and leads the latter to the coast of Garage Island, where Shuda has brutally defeated Shiba. To prevent Shuda from acquiring the Rave through the Ten Commandments, Haru uses Plue as a projectile. He barely misses Shuda's bicep, and instead hits the wooden pole behind Shuda, bearing the sign of Garage Coast. His horn punctures the wood to such degree that Plue could not remove it, leading him to tears.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 3, pages 8 - 11Rave Master Manga: Chapter 3, page 16 Eventually, he manages to free himself, breaking the beam in the process. This leads to the sign toppling over entirely, effectively distracting Shuda.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 3, pages 17 - 18 Later that day, Plue watches the sunset by the coast of Garage Island. Cradling the destroyed Ten Commandments in one hand, his dedication to protecting the Rave amazes Haru, leading the lad to ponder about his own course of actions. At this, Plue heads for the ocean, despite not being able to swim. He is saved by Haru, whom he ignores as he promptly gathers several logs to put together a raft. His actions spoke volumes to Haru, and Plue is pleasantly surprised when Haru helps him finish his raft.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 4, pages 10 - 17 He joins Haru as the latter bids his farewell, and finally journeys on as the second Rave Master.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 4, pages 22 - 24 Powers and Abilities Rave Stone Detection:Plue has the unique ability to detect the Rave Stones, being able to tell the exact direction in which they can be found (though he is unable to determine the distance). In addition, he only indicates the exact direction that the stones are located, ignoring obstacles, and as such may not be depended on to determine the quickest route in certain situations. Indestructable Horn/Nose:Throughout the series Plue's horn/nose has been proven to be extremely hard, having never been damaged (or even scratched) despite the fact that it has repeatedly collided with various durable substances at great speeds. Furthermore his horn/nose possesses the ability to destroy Dark Brings, which may be used to deprive some opponents of their primary methods of combat. However, he is unable to destroy Mother Dark Brings due to their much more powerful nature. Nevertheless, his horn/nose is a great asset in battle, and he is commonly used as a projectile by Elie, which (despite the comical nature of the attack) has proven to be quite effective in battle. Rave of Combat While in possession of the Rave of Combat, Plue gains several additional abilities that make him an even greater asset in battle (though he only demonstrates the use of these abilities during the battle against King). *'Giant Form':The Rave of Combat allows Plue to increase his size to gigantic proportions. This gives him great physical strength and durability, being able to force the incredibly powerful King to defend himself from one of his attacks. *'Forcefield Projection':While using the Rave of Combat, Plue gains the ability to project forcefields. These are powerful enough to block numerous attacks from the incredibly powerful King, without showing any signs of weakening. Trivia * Albeit typically addressed as a "he", Plue's exact gender is unknown. He initially danced to the spell casted by Rosa's Dark Bring, which forces male to bust a groove, only to later on reveal that "he" was not being controlled at all. * Plue's character is featured in Hiro Mashima's other work, Fairy Tail. He is the Celestial Spirit, Nicola, The Canis Minor, contracted by Lucy Heartfilia. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Rave Warriors Category:Male